The Demigod Diaries
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: During the winter of the Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace are voted against death by the gods on Olympus. Still on Olympus, a strange package arrived. This package stirs hidden feeling; anger, romance, confusion and much, much more. The title, you ask? The Demigod Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold=Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades**

_Italics= Daisy Daughter of Hades_

_Hi pansies! Co-authoring this story with my friend Lexi AKA Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades. She wrote this awesome prologue! Enjoy!_

**Quick AN: Okay, so give me a second I need to get my story straight. So I, Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades and ShimmeringDaisyFace will be the authors of this story.**  
Prologue: **(AN: Set during Titan's Curse)**  
Percy POV:  
Ever faced a council of gods that were waiting to decide your fate? No? Well then, I envy you. **(Quick AN: I'm not going to explain the quest, if you want to know then read the Titan's Curse)**  
I felt so guilty, two people gone. Not gone, sacrificed. Bianca DiAngelo had died facing Talos, and Zoe was the part of the prophecy line: And one shall perish by a parent's hand. Zoe had died fighting her father, Atlas.  
Zeus cleared his throat, startling me out of my thoughts. I quickly glanced at Annabeth, who eyes were wide from anxiety. Thalia was standing there trying to muster up all the courage she had, ignoring the fact that the gods were debating if we lived or not.  
"All in favor of killing them?" Zeus asked. Surprisingly only three hands went up: Athena, Ares, and of course Dionysus.  
Well it has been decided then, Perseus Jackson and Thalia grace will live to fight the war against the Titan's and hopefully win."  
Wow Uncle Zeus, loving the faith.  
Annabeth POV  
Yes! Thalia and Percy were going to live. Suddenly a book materialized out of nowhere and dropped itself on Percy's head.  
He pouted and scrunched up his eyebrows making him look cute. "Woah there Annie, bad thoughts"  
A note slowly drifted down leisurely.  
I walked up and read the note:  
Dear Past Olympians,  
It is I, the greatest Apollo.  
From the future.  
This is a book about the future.  
It also contains snippets of the past.  
Suddenly a bright flash filled the room  
In front of us stood, four teenagers:  
A beautiful Native American girl with choppy brown hair woven into tight braids,  
A scrawny Hispanic boy, who looked like Latino Santa's elf,  
A rugged boy with familiar looking blue eyes,  
and lastly a boy with onyx eyes and olive tone skin.  
The olive tone skin spoke up first, "My name is Nico diAngelo"  
**And that's it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it!**  
**REWIEW! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi-Bold

Daisy-Italics

Lexi wanted me to tell everyone who reviewed hi and thank you so much!

Shoutouts go to:

NOCHURCHINWILD

monkeyjoe

NeonHedgehog

traversing

WingDawn98

Guest

Eclairhanson

Forcystus5

latrinell79

Life Will Keep Coming

Livestolove

Percabethlvrknowsall

Very last but not least, for Lexi.

None other than your fiancee wanted me to mention how much he loves you. He would do anything for you.

I wrote this chappie! Enjoy!

Hades's eyes suddenly widened. Oh, Gods this was his son.

...

"Nico! What are you- wait... You look so old." Percy quickly mumbled.

Annabeth clamped her hand over Percy's mouth. She gave Nico an apologetic smile.

Thalia suddenly spoke.

"Jason?" she whispered quietly. The blonde boy stepped forward. "You're my brother, Jason. It's me, Thalia." Jason had a puzzled expression, then his face hardened.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a sister. I never had one." Thalia hopes seemed to fall, and you could tell by her face that she was thoroughly heartbroken.

Percy felt kind of awkward. It looked like the boy and girl that came with Jason felt the same way. After a few tension filled seconds, the Sky God himself spoke:

"We can't have random mortals in our throne room. Who are you?" Zeus theatrically boomed.

Nico stepped forward first. "As you know, I am Nico di Angelo. I would request not to share my parent's name. You will find out soon enough". Nico seemed nervous and kept looking at Annabeth and Percy like they were ghosts.

The girl sucked in a breath. "My name is Piper McLean. I'm twelve. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here and I don't know any of these people." Piper's eyes were frantic and seemed to search around the room for a familiar face.

The wild-haired boy stepped (more like jumped) forward. "I'm Leo Valdez. Is this like the FBI or somethin' because I am NOT going back to St. Bernadette's Sanctuary for Children. The kids there knocked me unconscious seven times and no one cared. You shouldn't arrest me for running away, you should cl-" Athena cut him off.

" Leo Valdez, this is not the FBI. We are the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Do not ramble nonsense in our presence."

"Wait, GREEK?!" Jason stepped forward. "There are no Greek Gods anymore. Only Roman. The Greek Gods were killed off after Greece was taken over by Rome."

Athena's eyes blazed dangerously. "You call us _dead?_ Do we look dead? Do not disrespect us. I have half a mind to kill you slowly and painfully for saying that AND interrupting me. We do not even know your name."

"My name is Jason Grace, fifth cohort. Twelve, son of Jupiter."

Annabeth was as white as a sheet of paper.

Percy whispered, "What the heck is he talking about?" Annabeth just shook her head.

"WHA-"

Nico di Angelo cut the gods off. "We should stop this conversation for fear of ruining the future."

The gods and goddesses hesitated for a moment, then grudgingly agreed.

"We should start to read the book if we all want to go back to our time. I'll read."

**The Demigod Diaries: Story One**

Nico's eyes widened. He balked for a moment, then read the title.

**The Diary of Luke Castellan**

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia started whispering frantically while the Gods looked about ready to debate. Hermes looked like he was about to throw up.

"GUYS! Why don't we just hear what Luke has to say." The room quieted and Nico began.

**My name is Luke Castellan.**

A chorus of whispers echoed throughout the throne room.

Leo was weirded out. Who was this guy? Twenty or so pairs of eyes landed on him. Oops. Leo just spoke that aloud, didn't he?

**Honestly, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with this diary. My life is pretty crazy. But I promised the old man I would try. After what happened today...well, I owe him.**

"Is this... please don't be that..." Thalia trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Percy said.

Thalia pretended she didn't hear.

**My hands are shaking as I sit here on guard duty. I can't get the horrible images out of my head. I've got a few hours until the girls wake up.**

Annabeth let out a small gasp. _This was when they were on the run._

Maybe if I write down the story, I'll be able to put it behind me.

**I should probably start with the magic goat.**

"Oh my gods, this WAS it." Thalia said in fear.

"What?" Piper asked.

"You'll find out."

**For three days, Thalia and I had been following the goat across Virginia.**

"This is when they found me." Annabeth mumbled under her breath.

**I wasn't sure why. To me, the goat didn't look like anything special, but Thalia was more agitated than I'd ever seen her before. She was convinced the goat was some sort of sign from her dad, Zeus.**

Percy broke in. "For the first time EVER, I'm going to have to agree with Luke on this one. It's a goat, Thalia."

"It's Amaltheia, you dolt." Thalia shot back.

That didn't really help anything in Percy's head.

**Yeah, her dad is a Greek god. So is mine. We're demigods.**

"And as far as I know, you two (points to Leo and Piper) are demigods, don't get excited." Nico said.

Leo was excited since when someone says something to Leo, it means the opposite to him.

Piper still thinks someone drugged her.

**If you think that's cool, think again. Demigods are monster magnets. All those ancient Greek nasties like Furies and harpies and gorgons still exist, and they can sense heroes like us from miles away. Our superpowerful parents don't even talk to us, much less help us. Why? If I tried to explain that, I'd fill up this whole diary, so I'm going to move on.**

The three present demigods and the Olympians let out an exasperated sigh while the clueless trio sat there being... well, clueless and Nico clamped his mouth shut for fear of letting out the future.

"What the-" Jason started to ask about what was going to happen to the Greek demigods, but Nico made sure NO question were asked, so nothing would affect the future.

**Anyway, this goat would pop up at random times, always in the distance. Whenever we tried to catch up to it, the goat would vanish and appear farther away, as if leading us somewhere. **

**Me, I would've left it alone. Thalia wouldn't explain why she thought it was important, but she and I had been adventuring together long enough that I'd learned to trust her judgement. So we followed the goat.**

"Okay, Pinecone Face what is with the goat?" Percy teased.

Thalia had to ignore. If she didn't, she would either scream her head off or cry hysterically. She didn't want anyone in the throne room to experience that.

**Early in the morning, we made it into Richmond. We trudged across a narrow bridge over a lazy green river, past wooded parks and Civil War cemetaries. As we got closer to the center of town, we navigated through sleepy neighborhoods of red brick townhouses wedged close together, with white-columned porches and tiny gardens.**

A shadow of recognition passed over Annabeth's face.

She whispered to Percy, "Once you go over that bridge, take two lefts and a right and my old neighborhood would be straight ahead."

**I imagined all the normal families living in those cozy houses. I wondered what it would be like to have a home, to know where my next meal was coming from, and not have have to about getting eaten by monsters every day. I'd run away when I was only nine-five long years ago. I barely remembered what it was like to sleep in a real bed.**

Annabeth was visibly shaken, as was Percy. Meanwhile, Hermes is on the verge of tears and dropped his head into his hands. Thalia glares at both Zeus and Hermes, about to burst.

At this time, Leo, Piper, and Jason were just staring at Greek demigods. Jason had a look of knowing, while Leo and Piper were downright confuzzled.

**After walking another mile, my feet felt like they were melting inside my shoes, I hoped we could find a place to rest, maybe get some food. Instead, we found the goat.**

"Oh my gods." Percy face-palmed.

**The street we following opened up into a big circular park. Stately red brick mansions faced the roundabout. In the middle of the circle, atop a twenty-foot marble pedestal, was a bronze dude sitting on horseback.**

"I seem to despise this traitor even more every moment. I helped design that statue." Athena sneered.

Grazing at the base of the monument was the goat.

The wild-haired boy stood up, "I'm with that weird guy over there." Leo dismissed the thought with the wave of a hand. "What the heck is with the goat?!"

Thalia stood up and glared.

Leo sat right back down.

**"Hide!" Thalia pulled me behind a row of rosebushes.**

**"It's just a goat," I said for the millionth time, "Why-"**

**"It's special," Thalia insisted. "One of my dad's sacred animals. Her name is Amaltheia."**

"Thank you for that wonderful explanation, scary emo chick." Leo grinned. "That didn't explain one thing."

"Sit down, shut up, unless you want the smile smacked right off your face." Thalia sneered.

Leo quickly decided that he didn't like this girl.

Meanwhile, Annabeth has a face of shock and recognitition.

"This can't be-oh my gods." Annabeth had a face of horror. Luke had told her about what happened. She used all of her self-control trying to keep her mouth shut.

**She'd never mentioned the goat before. I wondered why she sounded so nervous.**

**Thalia isn't scared of much.**

"No duh." Nico spoke (out of the context of the book) in ages. Thalia sent a death glare in Nico's direction, but when she realized who she was glaring at, her gaze softened.

"You're Bianca's brother right? Just older."

Nico di Angelo's expression hardened and went back to the book.

**She's only twelve, two years younger than I am, but if you saw her walking down the street, you'd clear a path. She wears black leather boots, black jeans, and a tattered leather jacket studded with punk rock buttons. Her hair is dark and choppy like a feral animal's. Her intense blue eyes bore into you as if she's considering the best way to beat you to a pulp.**

"You haven't changed a bit from the past, have you?" Piper asked softly. She was highly intimidated by the people who call themselves gods, (whom she suspects is a cult of crazies) the punk rock girl who snaps at anyone who says anything that sounds like an offense even if its a joke, the older, pale boy with the dark eyes who seems to now it all since he IS from the future, the blonde with her calculating grey eyes, and most of all, the boy with the green eyes. She doesn't understand who he could tease Thalia and get away with it.

"No, no I haven't." Thalia says quietly. The room shuts up. They all seemed to understand how much of a tough time she has been going through, reciting her past like this.

**Anything that scared her, I had to take seriously.**

Percy snorted.

"Shut. Your. Face. Kelp. Head." Thalia scowled.

Percy said nothing, but kept a victorious smirk on his face.

**"So you've seen this goat before?" I asked.**

**She nodded reluctantly. "In Los Angeles, the night I ran away. Amaltheia led me out of the city. And later, you and I met...She led me to you."**

"Awww. Romance moment." Leo cooed.

Thalia had enough. She lunged and it took Annabeth, Percy and Nico to hold her back. Thalia sat back down and settled with a deadly wolf stare; Leo winced and she smiled with satisfaction.

**I stared at Thalia. As far as I knew, our meeting was an accident. We literally ran into each other in a dragon's cave outside Charleston and teamed up to stay alive. Thalia had never mentioned a goat.**

"Why the heck would I mention a goat? He'd think I was a lunatic if I said I'd followed a goat to get him. I bet Luke would think I was on a hallucinagen." Thalia explained.

"Now he obviously also sees a goat so you both are on hallucina- whatever you just said." Percy responded.

"Shut up."

Nico was about to continue but interrupted by a large flash, a crash, and a large moan of, "Lexi, PLEASE get off my back. I am not a cushion."

_Hey! Hoped you enjoyed this!_

_I am on break! YAY!_

_If you're actually reading this, please mention Everything's Not Lost in your review._

_Don't Forget to R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Short chappie, I know. I'm sorry. A longer one next week, I promise!_

_I've gotten a Polyvore, feel free to follow me, ginger-ale-ivlivs_

_Enjoy!_

A tall girl with dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes stood up and brushed herself off and held out a hand to the girl with the mass of wild brown curls, but she stood up on her own.

"PERCY!" the blond said, about to run over to him, but the girl with the wild hair stopped her. "Lexi, um, I'm not sure if this is the time. _He looks younger than he is now._" The other girl added the last part under her breath.

The girl's bright green eyes widened, and whispered, "Nico, that you?"

"Uh, Grace? I don't know if this is the time… Would you mind?" Nico spoke uncomfortably to Grace, like there was more to say.

Taking notice of their surroundings, the two girls looked down nervously. Lexi waved good bye with sad eyes, and with a flick of Grace's hand, they disappeared into thin air.

Hades and Poseidon exchanged nervous looks. Lexi should have been in middle school, and Grace in elementary.

"So… who were those people?" Leo mumbled curiously, breaking the awkward silence.

"And how did that girl know me?" Percy asked a mix of inquiring and confusion evident in his voice.

"Let's get back to the story." Nico said calmly. Though anyone who looked closely could see that there was a little bit of panic in his eyes.

"But-" Jason protested.

Nico interrupted him by continuing the story.

**As far as her old life in Los Angeles, Thalia didn't like to talk about it.**

"Oh my gods. This is not going to be said out loud." Thalia murmured with wide, weak eyes.

**I respected her too much to pry. I knew her mom had fallen in love with Zeus. Eventually Zeus dumped her, as gods tend to do. Her mom went off the deep end, drinking and doing crazy things-I didn't know the details-until finally Thalia decided to run.**

Thalia's head was in her hands. Suddenly, her head snapped up, snarling, her bright blue eyes electric. Annabeth knew what was coming and tried to hold her down but unfortunately Thalia was stronger.

"Guess he forgot the part where you freaking came back to my mom, had Jason, and left again." Thalia stalked toward the leader of the gods.

"Thalia, you're not my sister." Jason said lightly.

"Really?" Piper said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"My full name is Thalia Grace. Have I proved my point yet?" Thalia's shaking voice was aimed at Jason whose face showed complete shock.

"Η κόρη του ορυχείου, I had to go back to Olympus. But you have absolutely no right to speak to me like that. I am not just your father, but the king of the gods. You show me respect." Zeus demanded, showing where Thalia earned her harshness from.

"Respect? You don't deserve respect. Just like you don't deserve to call yourself my daughter, or you my father." Thalia's cold voice rang through the halls of the throne room, and she would have continued if Percy, Annabeth, and Nico hadn't dragged her down.

**In other words, her past was a lot like mine.**

"And all of ours," Nico spoke quietly.

**She took a shaky breath. "Luke, when Amaltheia appears, something important is about to happen… something ****_dangerous_****. She's like a warning from Zeus, or a guide."**

**"To what?"**

**"I don't know… but look." Thalia pointed across the street. "She's not disappearing this time. WE must be close to wherever she's leading us."**

**Thalia was right. The goat was just standing there, less than one hundred yards away, contently nibbling grass at the base of the monument.**

"The goat! Finally!" Percy exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

Leo chuckles, for the sake of Percy's dignity.

**I was no expert on barnyard animals, but Amaltheia ****_did _****look strange now that we were closer. She had curlicue horns like a ram, but the swollen udders of a girl goat. And her shaggy gray fur… was it glowing? Wisps of light seemed to cling to her like a cloud of neon, making her look blurry and ghostly.**

You could practically see the gears ticking in Annabeth's head as she tried to remember what myth this was from and how this could be.

**A couple of cars looped around the traffic circle, but nobody seemed to notice the radioactive goat.**

"Of course they don't," Piper grumbled, the first time she spoke in ages.

**That didn't surprise me. There's some sort of magical camouflage that keeps mortals from seeing the true appearance of monsters and gods. Thalia and I weren't sure what the force was called or how it worked, but it was pretty powerful. Mortals might see the goat as just a stray dog, or they might not see it at all.**

"The Mist," the gods breathed in unison. Life would be chaos without it.

**Thalia grabbed my wrist. "Come on. Let's try to talk to it."**

"Um, Thals? Can I call you that?" Leo asked, with his signature grin pasted on his face.

"No." Thalia snapped back.

"You're crazy."

_Hope you enjoyed! Updates every Monday!_

_Put All That Jazz in your review if your review if you're actually reading this._

_Don't forget to R&R!_


End file.
